reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
In Red Dead Redemption und Red Dead Redemption 2 befinden sich eine Reihe von versteckten Orten oder verschiedenen Begebenheiten, die oftmals auf real existierende Dinge anspielen. Diese Anspielungen sind im Folgenden aufgelistet und, der Übersicht halber, in die Abschnitte „New Austin“, „West Elizabeth“ und „Verschiedene Orte“ unterteilt. Red Dead Redemption New Austin thumb|Plainview thumb|Alfred Winlock thumb|Die Spielkarten auf einem Artwork zum Spiel thumb|Der Avatar-Sombrero Im folgenden Abschnitt sind alle Easter Eggs aufgelistet, die in New Austin zu finden sind. *Auf dem Friedhof von Coot’s Chapel gibt es ein Grab mit dem Namen Cowboy ohne Namen, was ein klarer Hinweis auf den Protagonisten der Dollar-Trilogie, den Mann ohne Namen, ist. *Der Ort Plainview ist nach einem der Hauptcharaktere aus dem Film There Will Be Blood benannt. Im Film ist der Hauptcharakter Daniel Plainview von Öl besessen. *Außerhalb von Thieves’ Landing gibt es eine kleine Hütte am Fluß, die von einer weißen Frau und einem schwarzen Mann in einer orangefarbenen Jacke bewohnt wird. Das kann ein Hinweis auf die zu der Zeit noch gültige Rassentrennung sein, bei der es gesetzlich verboten war, einen Partner der anderen „Rasse“ zu lieben. *In Odd Fellow’s Rest kann man einige Grabsteine mit ungewöhnlichen Todesarten darauf finden, welche sehr humorvoll sind. *Ein Grab in Tumbleweed kann mit einer Feuerflasche geöffnet werden. West Elizabeth Im folgenden Abschnitt sind alle Easter Eggs aufgelistet, die in West Elizabeth zu finden sind. *Auf dem Friedhof von Blackwater findet man das Grab eines gewissen Harrison Cherry, der laut Grabstein, im Jahre 1968 starb. *Ebenfalls auf dem Friedhof befindet sich eine Hommage an den berühmten Western-Schauspieler Clint Eastwood, die durch den Namen des Charakters Clinton Underwood verdeutlicht wird. *In der Mission, in der Jack ein Buch liest und John ihn fragt, worüber das Buch handelt, sagt er, dass es über einen Mann der heldenhaft den Tod seines Vaters rächt, ist. Dies ist sowohl eine Anlehnung an Red Dead Revolver als auch eine mögliche Vorahnung über Johns Tod und Jacks Rache an Edgar Ross. Verschiedene Orte Im folgenden Abschnitt sind alle Easter Eggs aufgelistet, die an verschiedenen Orten passieren können oder zu finden sind. *Wenn man sich an ein Lagerfeuer gesellt, hört man manchmal eine Geschichte über einen Duell-Wettbewerb, der von einem Mann namens Red gewonnen wurde. In Mexiko kann man manchmal Gespräche über einen Colonel Daren und General Diego mithören. Die drei Personen sind Charaktere aus Red Dead Revolver. *Einige der freischaltbaren Dinge für den Charakter seiner Konsole, der im Online-Modus angezeigt wird, findet man versteckt in Truhen. *In den Städten hört man häufig mehrere Passanten die Phrase „Here I Am“ auf eine Art und Weise wie in der Serie Firefly-Aufbruch der Serenity sagen. *Wenn man Bewohner tötet, stoßen diese manchmal den berühmten Wilhelmsschrei aus. *Am Pokertisch sitzt manchmal ein Spieler namens Alfred Winlock, eine offenkundige Anlehnung an Alfred Hitchcock. *Im Spiel existiert eine Firma namens Jolly Jack’s, dies ist auch der Name der Süßigkeitenfabrik, die der Joker in den Batman-Filmen und Comics als Versteck nutzt. *Spielt man den Freien Modus im Multiplayer, wird das Lied aus dem Carnival-Level in Red Dead Revolver gespielt, sobald man ein Bandenversteck ausgehoben hat. *Die Spielkarten im Spiel zeigen verschiedene, nicht übliche, Motive wie ein Skelett oder einen Hund und in der rechten oberen Ecke jeder Karte befindet sich das Logo von Rockstar Games. *Die Registrationsnummer des letzten Wagens der beiden Züge lautet „4-3769“. Die „69“ ist eine klare Anspielung auf die gleichnamige Sexstellung. Diese Anspielung ist in vielen Rockstar-Spielen zu finden. *In Escalera befindet sich an der Wand hinter dem Gemischtwarenladen eine Anspielung auf das erste Starbucks-Logo. Red Dead Redemption 2 *Als Dutch Van Der Linde nach der Strandung auf Guarma vom einem Offizier seinen Namen verlangt, nennt er sich Aiden O’Malley. Aiden O’Malley ist der Name eines Charakters aus Grand Theft Auto IV. *Bigfoot als fremde Person, nachdem der Spieler mindestens 35 Tiere analysiert hat. *Marko Dragićs Roboter, der sich nach dem Tod von Marko im Nord-Westen von Ambarino befindet. *Eine Panoramakarte kann von zwei eingefrorenen Leichen eines Pärchens in der Nähe des Lake Isabella gefunden werden. Diese zeigt die Fundorte zweier UFO-Sichtungen. **Eine UFO-Sichtung befindet sich nachts in der Hütte Hani’s Bethel. **Die zweite UFO-Sichtung befindet sich nachts auf Mount Shann. *In den Sumpfregionen von Bayou Nwa kann eine weinende Frau in einem weißen Gewand aufgefunden werden. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Referenz zu der mexikanischen Folklore "La Llorona" und gilt als ein Vorbote des Todes. Nachdem der Spieler die Frau begrüßt tauchen Mitglieder des Nachtvolkes an und wollen den Spieler töten. *Im O des Schriftzuges "Lemoyne" befindet sich eine riesige, rote Schlange auf einem Baum. *Mitglieder des Ku-Klux-Klans können in der Nacht östlich von Mattock Pond aufgesucht werden. Als diese ein Kreuz anzünden wollen, entfacht eine Robe eines der Männer. Tötet man die Mitglieder so erhält der Spieler Ehre-Punkte hinzu und keinerlei Abzüge. *Eine weitere Begegnung mit dem Ku-Klux-Klan kann in der Nähe der Emerald Ranch erfolgen. Hierbei versuchen zwei Mitglieder ein Kreuz zu stemmen und brechen unter der Last zusammen und sterben. *Eine Leiche, die am Stand des Flat Iron Lake liegt, besitzt einen Brief an Bonnie MacFarlane. Bonnie stammt ursprünglich aus Red Dead Redemption. *In Big Valley östlich von Mount Shann befindet sich in einer Kiste ein ausgestopfter Gorilla. *In Saint Denis kann die Escalera-Maske hinter dem Tresen des Hehler gefunden werden. *Die Fremden-Mission "Der Geruch der Theaterschminke" war ursprünglich eine Mission für Red Dead Redemption. *In Scarlett Meadows können drei Gefangene gesichtet werden, die sich aus den Fängen von zwei Polizisten befreien. Dies ist eine Referenz zu dem Film O Brother, Where Art Thou? – Eine Mississippi-Odyssee. *Der Serienkiller Edmund Lowry Jr. ist eine Anspielung auf den Serienmörder der Grand Theft Auto-Serie Eddie Low. *Als interessanter Ort kann in der Nähe der Bacchus Station eine tote Frau in einem Fass gefunden werden. Dies könnte ein Easter Egg zum Hobbit-Franchise sein oder zu Annie Taylor, eine Frau, die die Befahrung der Niagarafälle in einem Fass überlebte. *Der Calloway Revolver besitzt eine Gravierung mit den Worten "Canis Canem Edit". Dies ist eine Referenz zu Rockstars Spiel Canis Canem Edit. *In einer Scheune westlich der Emerald Ranch liegt ein toter Mann mit heruntergezogenen Hosen und ein totes Schaf mit einer rosa Schleife und dem Hals und einem Ehering. *In Butcher Creek kann ein Mann mit einem deformierten Gesicht gesichtet werden, der eine Mandoline spielt. *Ein Wolf-Mensch kann in der Nähe der alten Grabstätte auftauchen. Dieser heult wie ein Wolf und lockt zwei Wölfe an, die den Spieler angreifen und das Pferd des Spielers erschrecken. *Im Camp von Clemens Point kann Arthur mit John interagieren und macht sich über John und seine Angst vor dem Wasser lustig. *Auf der Seite des Cattleman-Revolvers steht geschrieben "It is made by skilled laborers, who work tireless hours each week and on the weekend for little pay in order to bring you the finest revolver in the field today." und ist eine Dankesausdruck der Entwickler von Red Dead Redemption 2 an dessen Mitarbeiter. Siehe auch *Spielfehler Kategorie:Easter Eggs